


good communication

by jasminetea



Series: the wine and the women, the bedroom hymns [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Communication, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Romantic Comedy, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: "So I was thinking, Erik. I want to do this whole courting business."





	good communication

"So I was thinking, Erik. I want to do this whole courting business."  
  
"No."  
  
"I've been thinking about it, and I've been to the doctor and got myself on birth control."  
  
"Did the doctor go over that you're not protected for a length of time depending on the form?"  
  
"Well, yes. I've been taking the pill, and I'm aware it's supposed to be taken after my latest cycle, but like I said, I've been taking it a few months now, and if we use a condom, we should be pretty good."  
  
"I think -- I'm glad you're looking out for yourself, but I think it would be good for both of us if we were sexually active before I took you into heat."  
  
"You're sounding like a sex educator."  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry Charles."   


"I think what you meant was, 'Charles, let's fuck like bunnies before we ramp up our hormones.'"  
  
"Charles!"  
  
"What? It's not as if I haven't had sex before. ...Oh, wait. Was I not supposed to say that? Will kissing you make up for it?"  
  
...  
  
"So I was thinking, Erik."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Maybe before we resume courting, I should figure out all these tricky nuances."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. I think you've done enough thinking for today. How about we get back to the kissing now?"  
  
"When you phrase it that way -- _mmmf_."

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment will be a separate work, not a chapter update to this fic.
> 
> If you'd rather not wait for me to post to AO3, you can read the whole thing on the kink meme: https://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=18567932#t18567932


End file.
